


Una pareja, es de dos

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Amigos culpables, Crack, Humor, M/M, Malos amigos, Más crack, Romance, Secretos solo para molestar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque nunca faltan los metiches, pero ellos se lanzaron la barda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One-shot

En algún lugar de Tokio, seis personas estaban en una reunión en un restaurant, sus nombres eran Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko, Hattori Heiji, Kazuha Toyama, Hakuba Saguru y Nakamori Aoko, dicha reunión ya era habitual para esas personas a lo largo de dos años, y la razón era simple, Kudo Shinichi y Kuroba Kaito.

 

Estas seis personas no se sentían orgullosas de sí mismas, de sus acciones, palabras y motivaciones, aceptaban que eran personas horribles, y que posiblemente merecían un castigo, pero eso es lo que trataban de remediar.

 

Ah, cierto, ellos estaban expiando su horrible proceder cuando se enteraron del noviazgo de Kudo y Kuroba, cuando ambos tenían 21 años, tardaron un año para lograr su cometido, el separarlos, pero las consecuencias no eran las que ellos podían soportar.

 

Viendo la mirada triste y melancólica del mago, quien parecía una flor marchita, y que Aoko nunca ha visto sonreír de nuevo para nadie, ella admitía que había estado celosa cuando se enteró de ese noviazgo, pero si el pago era ver esos ojos huecos, prefería verlo feliz al lado de ese detective.

 

En el caso del detective, sus amigos habían estado preocupados por ese alborotador, no parecía ser serio, no sabían de donde había venido, ni como se conocieron, la vena sobreprotectora de activo de manera celosa, pero ver la forma en que Kudo se encerraba en su casa por la mayoría del tiempo, y como evitaba salir a toda costa, justo con su cara enferma y la forma en que veía las rosas con anhelo, se dieron cuenta que habían metido la pata.

 

Así que ahora aquí estaban, dos años después haciendo planes para que se juntasen de nuevo, era complicado, porque cada que se veían entre ellos existía una clase de hiel que congelaba todo a su alrededor, y no se hablaban en absoluto.

 

\- Estuve hablando con Yukiko-san – dijo Ran después de que la camarera les entregará su pedido.

 

\- Yo hablé con Chikage-san – respondió Nakamori, ambas se miraron decididas.

 

\- ¿Se te ha ocurrido otro plan? – preguntó Kazuha con curiosidad.

 

\- Sonoko nos ha dicho de esta isla que tienen en el pacifico, una gran casa de verano justo a la playa, podemos ocuparla una semana, pero engañaremos a Shinichi y Kuroba-kun para que se queden solos en ella, sin intervención humana – declaró la karateka.

 

\- Sin sirvientes, pero todo el lujo a su disposición – declaró Sonoko, claramente satisfecha por el lugar.

 

\- Hemos hablado con sus madres, y ellas han aceptado ayudarnos, aunque no sepan de que va el asunto, todo sea para mejorar el ánimo de Kaito y Kudo-kun – dijo Aoko.

 

\- No sé - empezó dudoso Hattori.

 

\- No funcionó muy bien esa vez de las aguas termales, ni del hotel de París, ni del retiro en las montañas – declaró Hakuba.

 

\- Es por eso que hemos hablado con sus madres, ellos no tendrán otra opción que ir – dijo muy confiada Ran.

 

\- Oh, ya entiendo – dijo Hattori asintiendo, conociendo a la madre de Shinichi.

 

-  Van a ser secuestrados, ¿no? – dijo Kazuha sonriendo.

 

\- Eso podría funcionar – dijo pensando Hakuba.

 

\- Esta decidido, vacaciones en el Caribe, plan 157 para juntar a Shinichi y kuroba-kun

 

Mientras tanto, en una mansión en Beika…

 

\- Shin-chan, prepara tú equipaje, nos iremos pronto – una mujer entró rápidamente en la biblioteca, donde se encontraba su hijo acostado en el sofá leyendo un libro, su yerno y Haibara en una mesa haciendo ecuaciones matemáticas y químicas complejas.

 

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó un poco confundido el detective.

 

\- Han planeado otra salida romántica, ¿no? – pregunto el mago apartando la vista de los números.

 

\- Así es, una semana en el Caribe, solo para ustedes dos, creo que es un buen regalo – dijo la mujer, mirando presumida.

 

\- ¿Aun no le van a decir que nunca rompieron y están casados? – preguntó la mini científica, aunque tenía una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

 

\- Se lo merecen – respondieron ambos chicos mirado oscuramente.

 

\- Totalmente aprobado – dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa, ella conocía la historia completa, y no tenía ningún reparo en usar la culpabilidad de esos chicos, mira que intentar separar a los tortolitos.

 

\- No tienen ninguna razón para enojarse con nosotros, no después de las citas a ciegas innecesarias – dijo Kaito.

 

\- O las drogas en la comida – dijo Shinichi.

 

\- O las fotos falsas de infidelidad – dijo Kaito.

 

\- Entiendo, entiendo – dijo la mini científico.

 

\- Además, si fueran realmente observadores, se hubieran dado cuenta – terminó de decir el detective, tocando el collar en su pecho, donde descansaba el anillo de bodas.

 

\- Bueno, vamos a tomarlo como nuestra cuarta luna de miel, necesitas un descanso de cadáveres – dijo Kaito mirándolo feliz.

 

\- Perfecto, solo deben fingir que están drogados, ahora ve con Chikage para empezar – dijo Yukiko.

 

\- Eso suena bien, entonces, te veo mañana – y le dio un beso en la boca.

 

Cuando el mago desapareció en una bola de humo, Haibara solo negó con la cabeza, claramente divertida.

 

\- Alguien se ha juntado mucho con ese ladrón


	2. Bonus

\- Saben, creo que simplemente deberíamos confesar - dijo Hattori en su reciente reunión, ahora con 26 años cada uno, y con cuatro años intentando juntar a los idiotas, léase Shinichi y Kaito, sin éxito, es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

 

\- ¿Quieres morir? – preguntó Sonoko mientras abrazaba a su esposo Kyogoku, quien en los años que habían pasado, se había casado con ella, también se encontraba Eisuke, quien se había casado con Ran, Aoko y Saguru se habían casado, y Hattori con Kazuha.

 

Eisuke y Kyogoku solo se miraban entre sí, desviando la mirada, no comprometidos con la plática, en el caso de Eisuke, el poseía una pequeña sonrisa escondida bajo la servilleta, porque sabía lo que estaba pasando.

 

\- Hemos estado haciendo por cuatro años, creo que es mejor confesar – dijo Hakuba mirando la mesa desinteresadamente, internamente sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda.

 

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Saguru, no creo que pueda terminar muy mal – dijo Aoko mirando también de acuerdo.

 

\- Así que confesamos que hicimos cosas reprobables e ilegales para separarlos por diferentes razones sin sentido, y que termino con cuatro años de sufrimiento para ello, no gracias – dijo Sonoko cruzando los brazos.

 

\- En realidad creo que debimos hacer eso en primer lugar – dijo Ran avergonzada.

 

\- Hemos tomado en enfoque mal, después de todo, hemos hecho planes para reunirlos, pero nunca les dijimos que todo lo que paso fue nuestra culpa – dijo Kazuha.

 

\- Estoy de acuerdo, debemos confesar – dijo Hattori, aunque internamente estaba temblando.

 

\- Ahora Kudo está en su casa, con Kuroba fuera de la ciudad en un espectáculo – dijo Hakuba tomando un sorbo de su té, ya estaba viendo las consecuencias.

 

\- No quiero morir – dijo Sonoko haciendo un puchero, su marido le dio palmadas de apoyo.

 

\- Tenemos que hacerlo – dijo Ran, dando entender que iban hacerlo.

 

\- Bien, pero se los advertí – dijo Sonoko.

 

Una hora más adelante, Hakuba, Aoko, Ran, Sonoko, Hattori y Kazuha estaban entrando a la mansión, la karateka entró como si nada, dirigiéndolos a la biblioteca, donde normalmente el detective del oriente se encontraba la mayoría de las veces, sin avisar, abrió la puerta en par, donde se encontraron un espectáculo que no esperaban.

 

Kaito y Shinichi comiéndose a besos en el sofá de la biblioteca.

 

\- ¿Shinichi? – dijo Ran con voz estrangulada, ninguno de los dos hombres parecía sorprendido por su visita, de hecho se tomaron su tiempo aun besándose, como si nada los había interrumpido.

 

Unos segundos después, Shinichi se separó, y ambos se sentaron en el sillón tranquilamente.

 

\- Hola chicos, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kaito, acurrucándose al lado de Shinichi.

 

\- ¿Por qué se están besando como adolecentes? – preguntó Hattori con la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza.

 

El mago y el detective se miraron, y levantaron su mano izquierda, mostrando su dedo anular, donde descansaba un anillo dorado, los detectives contrarios fueron los primeros que entendieron la referencia, seguido después de las chicas.

 

\- ¿Cuándo se casaron? – preguntó con voz estrangulada Aoko.

 

El mago levanto cuatro dedos, dando un guiño.

 

\- ¿Cuatro días? – preguntó Ran mirando los dedos, Shinichi negó con la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Cuatro semanas? – preguntó Sonoko, pero Kaito negó con la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Cuatro meses? – preguntó ahora Hattori, pero Shinichi negó con la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Ustedes no estarán diciendo que cuatro años? – dijo Hakuba mirando a los dos con sospecha.

 

\- Bingo – dijo el mago.

 

\- Pero, ¿Por qué no lo dijis… - Ran intentó decir con rabia, pero fue interrumpida.

 

\- Por las fotos falsas – dijo Shinichi.

 

\- Las drogas en la comida, siete veces – dijo Kaito.

 

\- Cambiar fechas de citas con Kaito para días de reuniones o trabajo – dijo Shinichi.

 

\- Interrumpir en dichas fechas – dijo Kaito.

 

\- Los quince trucos con los peces – dijo Shinichi.

 

\- La fractura de pierna – dijo Kaito de nuevo.

 

\- El pago a mujeres extrañas para pasar como amantes – dijo Shinichi.

 

\- El intentó de secuestró – dijo Kaito.

 

\- La prueba extraña de paternidad – dijo Shinichi.

 

\- La…

 

\- Esta bien, está bien – dijo Ran con un gran sonrojo en la cara, su cara completamente retorcida de culpa.

 

\- Si, queremos disculparnos – dijo Hattori, mirando a sus pies.

 

\- Nosotros, no queríamos llegar tan lejos – dijo Kazuha mirando sus manos con mucho interés.

 

\- ¿Vamos a morir? – pregunto Sonoko en voz baja.

 

\- Lo sentimos tanto – dijo Aoko inclinándose un poco.

 

\- Lo lamentamos – dijo Hakuba.

 

\- Bueno, supongo que esas nueve lunas de miel casi lo compensan – dijo Kaito alegremente, el mal alegremente.

 

\- Supongo, pero ahora serán buenos y no harán cosas extrañas, ¿verdad? – dijo Shinichi mirando sus uñas con atención, dando desinterés, pero tenía un aura peligrosa a su alrededor.

 

\- Si – dijo Ran, sintiendo un poco el estómago pesado.

 

\- Bueno, entonces están perdonados, ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo Shinichi.

 

Cinco minutos después, los seis se encontraban en el portón de la mansión, mirando la construcción sin entender.

 

\- ¿Por qué siento que estamos perdiendo algo y que no hemos salido del peligro? – preguntó Hattori con la mirada perdida.

 

\- Yo solo me quiero esconder en mi casa – dijo Sonoko abrazándose a sí misma.

 

\- Nos estamos mudando a Inglaterra, hoy – dijo Hakuba tomando a su esposa por el brazo, y mirando un poco inestable.

 

\- Es buena idea, voy contigo – dijo Hattori.

 

\- ¿No estamos exagerando? – preguntó Ran, estaban hablando de Shinichi, pero los cinco pares de ojos le hizo reconsiderar – bien, Inglaterra suena bien.

 

 


End file.
